


Lucky stars

by martaisnotatsix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, OiYama Week, oiyama week day 2: college/space, really the fluffiest thing I've ever written and probably will, this was for oiyama week but I'm so impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martaisnotatsix/pseuds/martaisnotatsix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But Tadashi made him even happier than space, even more excited about life. He made college bareable: just thinking about coming home to see him making dinner or doing homework, wearing that adorable concentrated look on his face, was enough to make him go through the day. Looking at Tadashi, he could feel the same peace and safety he used to feel when he was just a naive kid, a kid that every night, when it wasn't cloudy, climbed up to his rooftoop covered in a fluffy blanket to hopefully wish on shooting stars and search for aliens and spaceships."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky stars

Tadashi loved nights like this one: just the two of them laying on the sofa, watching some old cheesy romantic comedy they found randomly on tv, relaxing after a long evening of doing homework and studying, being able to forget about all their worries. 

After finishing his cup of hot chocolate, Oikawa shifted and made himself comfortable under his touch, letting his head fall into the freckled boy's thighs. The brown-haired boy let out a satisfied sigh, and Yamaguchi couldn't help but smile at that. He was so lucky; being able to see that gorgeous face every day, being able to hear that captivating giggle of his, accompanied by that blinding smile that he could witness when the older boy was really happy; just being able to hear him talk about everything and anything, was more than he ever asked for. _I love this nerd so much_ , he thought, fondly, and a warm feeling started spreading out of his chest, envolving him completely.

The smile never left his face as he went back to pay attention to the movie, absently playing with Tooru's soft hair, knowing that the other boy loved when he did it.

* * *

After a while, Tadashi noticed the strange silence, only broken by the muffled words and laughs coming from the tv. He already knew what was odd: during their movie nights, Oikawa couldn't help but to make sarcastic comments about little things from whatever movie or tv show they were watching, to which the other boy would gladly laugh at and later discuss with him. He loved that; he loved talking with his boyfriend _a lot_ , not minding if it was a serious topic or just trivial things; he loved his sweet voice, the way his soft lips moved, almost hipnotizing him and making him stop listening to the other guy; but no, he never did that, because for him, all Tooru could said was relevant and worth listening too; that warm feeling kept spreading, but tinted this time with curiousness. Tooru hadn't talked at all during the hour and a half they had been watching the movie up to that point; even when some ridiculously cliche moments came on.

“What's going on, Tooru-kun? You are unusually quiet tonight” he paused, before setting his eyes on his boyfriend. His words got caught up on his throat when he saw those stunning chocolate brown eyes staring at him, with such a look of adoration that he couldn't help but blush and start stuttering. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Tooru didn't even doubt for half a second before he simply said: “Can't you see it? I'm stargazing”. His voice sounded as lovingly as his eyes looked, and Tadashi could feel himself melting by those words. He could feel himself becoming bright red, and he couldn't respond to that, speechless and surprised at his boyfriend's words, even though his mind was full of meaningful things he would like to say so badly.

Oikawa giggled quietly, and lifted his hand to softly caress Yamaguchi's cheeks, paying special attention to his freckles. He knew about his past, and he was determined to make up for it and show him how beautiful he was, inside and out. Tadashi's freckles were one of his favourite things: they reminded him of the starry skies he used to look at when he was little, those skies that made him feel excited and content. But Tadashi made him even happier than space, even more excited about life. He made college bareable: just thinking about coming home to see him making dinner or doing homework, wearing that adorable concentrated look on his face, was enough to make him go through the day. Looking at Tadashi, he could feel the same peace and safety he used to feel when he was just a naive kid, a kid that every night, when it wasn't cloudy, climbed up to his rooftoop covered in a fluffy blanket to hopefully wish on shooting stars and search for aliens and spaceships. 

If he had to be honest with himself, most of the days, he couldn't believe his luck. How someone, so caring, so sweet, so wonderful as Tadashi ended up with someone like him?. He knew he didn't deserve him, but that didn't stop him for trying to be enough for him, to make him happy. Tooru had never being so focused in being good enough as he was after he asked the freckled guy out. 

“Well, the sky looks especially gorgeous tonight, I couldn't help myself”. He grinned, knowing he was right. Tadashi had had to spend a few days outside earlier that week, doing a school project, and the sun had kissed his skin, making more freckles appear on his cheeks, all along his neck, on his now tanned arms. Yamaguchi blushed even harder, if that was possible, and giggled, showing his biggest toothy smile, that sweet smile that made him feel at home, the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in all his twenty-one years of life.

He saw that smile coming closer to his own, and then, he was touching and brushing his lips against Tadashi's soft, plumpy ones. They kept kissing, nothing too harsh, just sweet and tender touches, perfect for that night, perfect for showing his boyfriend how much he loved him. Ignoring Yamaguchi's little noise of protest when he separated their lips, he began to kiss all the visible places that were covered with freckles: his cute nose; his now red and warm cheeks; the little line down his neck, near that spot, the ones that were near his collarbone. He put all his love in those kisses, and was rewarded with Tadashi's little giggles, accompanied by the three words that he loved to hear from him the most.

“I love you, Tooru”. Oikawa stole a quick peck from him, and he laid back down on his lap, still smiling. _“So, so much.”_

The movie ended, but neither of them were paying attention to the credits as they rolled. A warm atmosphere filled the room, both of them in the comfortablest of silences, Oikawa drawing constellations on Yamaguchi's cheeks; his boyfriend still playing lovingly with his hair and smiling down at him, same look of adoration Oikawa's was wearing earlier.

Tadashi didn't know it yet, but that night, and during every other day of his life, he wasn't the only one thinking about how lucky they had been to come to love each other, to share those little moments that meant _everything._

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote something after three years???? But this idea came up to me while I was taking a shower and thinking of things to draw for the upcoming oiyama week...and I had to write it. I should have uploaded this in two weeks but I'm so excited about being able to write after so long lmao  
> anyways, if I have any mistake, let me know because english isn't my first language and I want to improve :)  
> Special thanks to ascending sin for giving me all the motivation I needed to actually write this <3


End file.
